(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable and foldable chamber excretion pot, and more particularly, a chamber excretion pot having a seat folding mechanism, which can be developed for use and foldable after being finished using it, especially suitable for carrying in a car.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The most embarrassing matter for people who are driving his/her car along a rural road or on a freeway where no establishment of washrooms for public use can be found when he/she suddenly feels like unbearably excretory. Although a conventional excretion bag may be used to release the embarrassment, such a bag has no supporting means so that the user is forced to crouch over it for a long time, and in the worst case, polluting the surroundings with excretion.
There is a portable chamber excretion pot utilizing an upper half structure of a conventional closes tool. However, it is not foldable and it is bulky as well. As a result, it is impossible to put aside under the car seat. Besides, the user has to put up with the danger of beating his/her head against the car roof when crouching over the chamber pot in a limited height of the car.